<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Statement of Jack Bright, regarding Martin Blackwood by mylongestoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783788">Statement of Jack Bright, regarding Martin Blackwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof'>mylongestoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Dr. Bright is not allowed to do at The Magnus Institute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Guys she lives I love her, Jack Bright is a bit Evil, M/M, My day be so fine then boom Bright!Martin, No Beta I Kayak Like Tim, No thoughts Head jonmartin, Sasha James Lives, Wow that isn’t a tag, i don’t know how to tag, scp-963, season one AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a fanart of Dr. Bright on tumblr.com and it looked like Martin and...you know I had to, I’m so sorry :((</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Dr. Bright is not allowed to do at The Magnus Institute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Statement of Jack Bright, regarding Martin Blackwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Right, I’m working on it! Okay...Yes, I...Martin, what do you need, I’m very busy!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Not Martin, Archivist. [He clinks something, presumably the amulet.] I’ve come to make a statement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: What do you mean ‘Not Martin’? Is this some prank that Tim roped you into? I...I don’t have time for this, Martin, you can’t just- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Oh look, it’s already recording. I bet you didn’t notice that, did you? Go on, say the line. Statement of Jack Bright- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Martin, what in the blazes are you talking about? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: I’m not Martin. Martin is...gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST (audibly worried): Gone? Gone as in, out to lunch? Or, or… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Statement of… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST (resigned): Statement of Jack Bright, regarding… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: SCP-963, or this thing right here. [He presumably means the amulet.] And Martin Blackwood. [We hear the Archivist sigh.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Alright then, statement begins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: I’m dedicated to the Foundation. After all, if I were to betray it, I’d be locked up like all other anomalous items were. So, it’s a win-win situation. I do what they ask, and I get to keep my life. I get a lot of free will, despite having a long list of things I’m not allowed to do. It’s...it’s okay, I’m fine! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bet you’re curious as to how this works, huh? After all, I’m sitting in front of you, talking through your assistant. I bet you want to know how this happened. For that, I’d have to start at the beginning. For that, Martin doesn’t really tie in. So do you really deserve it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST (overlapping): Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: My, someone’s eager, aren’t we. Relax, I was going to tell you, anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was, still am, a scientist at a shady foundation called the SCP Foundation. It stands for ‘Secure, Contain, Protect’, which is like our motto. As a scientist, my duty is to perform tests and observations of anomalous objects. I was given this thing, right here. The man who’s home we found it in had committed suicide. He was surrounded by a bunch of books about the supernatural. Lucky him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another anomalous being, SCP-076-2 broke containment, and while it did so, I was transporting this thing right by its containment unit. I was killed. One of the first, actually. Winner! Days later, some D-Class came along and picked the amulet up, and boom, I was in a new body. Are you starting to see the mechanisms of this amulet, Archivist? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: I...I think so… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Good. Now, how did I get here? Well, when the O5 give me a task, I’m inclined to carry it out. What confuses me is...why something so small as this, as small as Martin Blackwood? I suppose you can’t answer me...Ha, I just learned your name. Jonathan Sims. Yeah, I like Archivist better. It makes you sound mysterious, and I like mysterious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think I can put together how Martin felt before this. I’m not an evil man, Archivist. I’ve got a job to do, and if it makes you feel better, I think I’m going to keep this body for a while. As long as I can at least. It reminds me of my original one. He kind of looks like me, you know. I mean, he doesn’t dress like me, but I can change that now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST:...Dr. Bright, what would happen if I took the amulet off? </em>
</p><p><em> BRIGHT: Well, I would love to see your reaction, for one, but I’m afraid that Martin wouldn’t come back. He’s out for good on this one. [Pause.] Oh, why the long face, Archivist? I thought you didn’t like him? It’s funny, he </em> definitely <em> liked you. He wrote poems about you, recorded them and such. I read all of them and listened to the tapes. It’s quite sad to see how you treated him. </em></p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: How long have you been here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: A few days. Martin opened the box with the amulet a few days ago. You know he was asking Sasha if she had ordered an amulet when he, for lack of a better word, died. Of course, I picked it up from there. She shook it off, a weird Martin moment in the many Weird Martin moments. Suspicion slides off of him like water off of a duck. I looked through his things, went to his flat and found out that he had been kept there for two weeks without anyone knowing, while a monster filled with worms knocked endlessly on his door. What a lonely man, huh? What a lonely existence? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you know that Martin Blackwood’s mother hates him, Archivist? That’s right. Why did I mention this? I don’t know, I found this out when I called her home, and she barely even spoke to me. She didn’t want to speak to Martin, said that she was tired of hearing his voice. Doesn’t that make you angry, Archivist? Surely it produces a rise in you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST:...Why are you doing this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: I was told to.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: That doesn’t explain anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Bold of you to assume I know why I was sent here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: So...all of this...killing Martin, stealing his body, just to get a statement with me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: I didn’t kill Martin. He touched the amulet. </em>
</p><p><em> ARCHIVIST: Ah, so you push away guilt by simply reasoning your way out of it. “Oh, I didn’t </em> really <em> kill them, they touched it.” But you did, Dr. Bright. You killed him. </em></p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Maybe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Maybe? There’s no question about it! I- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT (overlapping): I never said Martin died. He just never returns to this body. Who knows, someone may have wanted him out of this flesh prison. Heh….oh, come on, lighten up. It’s not like I killed your friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Dr. Bright, with no due respect, if you think I’m letting you leave these Archives, then you are sorely mistaken! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BRIGHT: Another property of the amulet, Archivist. After thirty days of contact with a body, I get to stay in that body without the amulet having to touch me. Isn’t that interesting? Which means, Archivist, that there are other Jack Bright’s out there, and me being stuck here won’t make any difference. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [There is a commotion, things are falling off of desks. There’s a yell from Jon. Then Bright shouts, and falls over, brain dead. The amulet is removed.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Idiots, they gave me the goddamn amulet...Tim! Sasha! Help! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [The door bursts open.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SASHA: Jon? Martin?! What the hell did you do, Jon?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Don’t touch the amulet! Don’t touch Martin! Just...Sasha, help me up. He- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TIM: Martin stabbed your leg! What the fuck happened, Jon?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: It wasn’t Martin. I...I’ll play the tape back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Tape clicks off.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Tape clicks on.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SASHA: That is legitimately horrible, but Jon, I can’t stop this bleeding forever. We need to get you to the hospital. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: Yeah, yeah, but someone needs to get rid of the amulet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TIM: And Martin? He isn’t going to wake up. How are we going to explain this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: I...I’m not sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SASHA: Oh for-Jon, I’m calling an ambulance! If not for you then for-for Martin’s...body? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TIM: You heard the guy on the tape, Martin is dead! There’s no point! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARCHIVIST: We’ve got to try! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TIM: And what, you’re suddenly the King of caring about Martin?! I’m sorry, Jon, but this is bullshit! I...goddamn it, I hate this place. Sasha, call th- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Tape clicks off.] </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He’s not dead, guys. I wouldn’t do that. Luckily for me, SCP canon is literally pick and choose. (Also I have literally two works on the back burner right now, what am I doing???)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>